legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
Drakevale
Drakevale is a large province in Tyrrus, located in the north-western region, between the Sunset mountains and the Dragoncrags, north of the Everwood and south of Caerland. It is currently ruled by the Dominion of New Haven, and has historically been greatly connected to Dragons and magic. Overview Drakevale was one of the first regions of Tyrrus to be settled by humans, when the Caerth came down from their forests in the north, long ago. Much later, when the mountains around Tyrrus were created by Shoguvhan, the followers of Zythia were taken to the Dragonclaw, and began to settle in its foothills. Over the centuries, they spread and grew, but retained their devotion to the dragonqueen. After building the Citadel, they staked their claim firmly, and stubbornly refused to be moved from their lands. The first city of Haven was built around this great structure, and became a stronghold for the followers of Zythia, and a place of magical knowledge. The Havenites had a few challenges to their rule over the province, such as the Lamorrans of the Everwood, the people of Dunblaine, or the various incursions of Erdannians. Yet it was only when Zaikerik the Betrayer rose an army of the dead lead by the Jailor of the Damned that their city finally fell. After Haven was destroyed, the refugees spread across Drakevale, seeking a new home. They were eventually guided to Gemheart Hill, a place saturated with magic, where they built a new city; New Haven. The people of Drakevale are a mixture of ethnicities; mostly Zythan, with some elements of Caerth and Lamorran. Government Drakevale is the heartland of the Dominion of New Haven, and as such is ruled by the Immortal Emperor, and the Archmage's Council. Domains Within Drakevale are multiple smaller territories, called "domains". The Central Dominion The Central Dominion is the land immediately around New Haven itself, and mostly encompasses the land between the Sapphire river and the Wyrm river. It is a hilly and cultivated region, which is also home to many smaller settlements. The Old Dominion The Old Dominion is the lands of Old Haven. These lands exist in a shadow of their former glory, and many of the settlements have dwindled, or become abandoned completely since the destruction of Old Haven. It is still considered a sacred land by the followers of Zythia, and contains the most churches and shrines. The Brand When Salvakoryn the fire dragon attacked Tyrrus long ago, he burned a vast swathe through the northern section of the Everwood, which has never recovered fully. The land was reclaimed by humans, and most of the wreckage is gone, back into the soul, yet dotted throughout this region are charred and blackened great trees, which were once sacred and magical. The most prominent town in this region is Cinderwood. The Wyr Hugging the western side of the Dragoncrags, the Wyr is known for the many rivers and streams that flow through it. The most prominent town in this region is Fordington. The Tors The northernmost domain, which borders the wild lands of Caerland. The Tors were once the heartland of the ancient kingdom of Vercassia, the rebellious group ruled by the royal dragon Vercassetorix. The Tors are rugged highlands inhabited by rugged people, with many of the Caerth and the druids living there. The city of Dunblaine is the most prominent in the region.